Pot, Sex, and Confessions
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Told from their daughter's point of view. A whole big mess. Basically the title. Story is way better than the summary, I hope.


**So, my fifth story. First one for _Glee_. I don't even know what this is, it just became a life of it's own, though I do like it. It's also the longest story I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review and stuff. I would greatly appreciate it, like a million times over, positive or negative feedback welcome. Since it goes back and forth between parents and daughter, I had to put in some lines to break it up.  
><strong>

**Also, thanks to the wonderful Melissa, because I had no idea what to do at more than one point in this story.**

* * *

><p>No parents.<p>

That's all Ariana can think to herself when she wakes up that morning. Smiling to herself, no nagging moms.

They're always in her grill telling her what to do and when to do it; a little piece and quiet for once, not that she doesn't love her moms, but she's 17 _almost_ 18 in two months and she can handle pretty much anything. She remembers that _one_ time when she came home after her curfew and they freaked, complaining about how they had to stay up all night and wait for her because her mom worried and her other mom worried about her mom who was too busy worrying about her.

Yeah, it kind of confused her too.

Huffing her breath, she gets out of bed and checks her phone. '_**3 unread text messages**_.'

One from her best friend, a drunken and misspelled text from last night. One from her mom, telling her to call her when she wakes up and that she loves her; she even picked up a souvenir for her baby girl. And one from _her_ baby, telling her 'good morning', that she loves her, can't wait to see her and that she scored some 'good shit'.

Calling her mom was first on her list.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, baby."

"How's your trip? I miss you guys" Yes, makes sure they know, you want some cool gifts when they get home.

"It's great. Your mother was right when she said we needed this trip. We've taken so many pictures and we got you something!" Brittany squealed to her daughter. She was so nervous leaving her home alone, but Santana assured her she would be fine and so far she was right. It's not her fault she was such a nervous wreck when it came to Ari. It's just, she's her first born and she may have given birth to her, but Ariana had Santana's mouth, bad attitude, and power of persuasion. All of that aside though, Ari was a perfect young woman. Popular, gorgeous, smart, active; she had her head on straight. Santana was right; she had nothing to worry about.

"Mom?"

"…Mom?"

Back to the conversation "Sorry, distracted."

"Ohh, well I'll let you go. I gotta shower and stuff."

"Okay, I love you."

"K, tell ma I love her too."

Looking at Santana, she answered, "If she ever wakes up, I swear we only did it like 4 times-"

"OH, WOW MOM. REALLY ?" She doesn't wanna hear this. Barely recalling a memory of when she was six and walked in on them '_playing_'. "I'll call you later."

"You remember when we come home right?"

"Yup!" Tomorrow night she quipped to herself.

"Okay, see you soon, I love you."

"Love you, bye."

Texting her girlfriend back, she pulled her unruly hair into a messy bun and hops in the shower. 15 minutes later she's out and 10 minutes after that she has a bagel in the toaster and her feet on the table in the family room watching television. The doorbell rings and she jumps up to get the door.

"Hey baby!" Smiling at her girlfriend she pulls her into a kiss and drags her into the house. Still kissing heavily, the toaster makes them jump apart and she smiles sheepishly.

"Happy to see me?"

"Sorry, it's just been so long." And it has been long. 4 days without seeing Alex _was_ a long time. Her girlfriend had just got back from her family vacation and it was brutal. The girls were still in their '_Honeymoon_' stage.

Kissing her again, "I know. My parents were all up in my ass about coming over here."

"Why?"

"They think we spend too much time together. Also, I think they know your moms went out of town."

Laughing to herself, "Babe, they're like best friends. Though, I don't think my mom wants you around too much while she's gone." Grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen, "I wonder what they think were gonna do when no adults are around..."

Grinning cheekily her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, "I can think of a few things." She walked Ariana towards the counter and kissed lightly on her neck, letting her hands travel all over her girlfriend's torso, stopping briefly to fondle her breasts, grinding faintly into her lower half.

"Don't start." She states, smirking lightly. Changing the subject, "I thought you scored some good shit?"

"Oh yeah!" Pulling out a baggie, she waves it in her girlfriends' face, the piney/skunky smell reaching Ariana's nose. Her eyes get big and she grabs the bag.

"An eighth of OG Kush." Pulling out another much smaller baggie "And a gram of Pineapple Express. Like the movie!"

"Holy shit, look at it, it's so sticky." Pulling a nugget out.

"I know! See, it wasn't all bad me visiting my cousins." Kissing Ariana again, "Come on, let's get started."

Grabbing her bagel and a glass of water Ariana and Alex headed upstairs. Past her parents room, and her little brothers room where she finally reached her bedroom. Alex sat down and slowly started to break the weed up. "So when are your moms coming home?"

"Tomorrow night. Which is good, it gives me time to actually do the stuff they wanted me to do."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to do like laundry and clean the house and shit." Grabbing a towel from her bathroom she secures the door making sure no smoke would leak into the hallway. Then moving to her windows she opened them up wide. "Which movie do you wanna watch?" Holding up _Smiley Face_, _How High_ and _Half Baked. _"Or we could just watch tv?"

Thinking to herself, Alex chose _Smiley Face_. "You're lazy as fuck babe. You were here alone for like 3 days and you didn't do anything."

Scoffing, "I did do stuff. I worked and visited my grandparents and walked my dog."

Packing her bowl, Alex looked at Ariana and laughed lowly, "…and masturbated and smoked weed."

"Eww, please, I'm not you." Digging in her closet, she retrieves her bong and places it in the middle of the floor. "I wanted to smoke out my bong."

"Wow, it's not like we don't have any more weed to smoke." Alex says sarcastically, earning her a flick to the ear, while Ariana sits down next to her.

"I was just saying…"

Pressing play on her DVD player they slowly start the party.

2 bowls for each of them, have them giggling like hyenas. More than halfway through the movie, running her fingers slowly up her girlfriends arms, Alex asks what time is it.

"It's like 4:50."

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Is that even a question?"

Grabbing her phone she finds Dominos in her contacts and calls. They order 2 boxes of hot wings, a medium pepperoni pizza and cinna sticks.

"They said it's gonna be like 45 minutes." Whines Ariana.

"Here." Throwing the bag at her girlfriend, Ariana catches it and begins to break up another nug and loads her bong. Taking a big hit she waits a couple of seconds before exhaling a huge stream of smoke into her room. Alex slides off the bed and crawls over to take a hit herself and after it's cached they start the process over again. Time passes slowly as they finally realize the movie has been playing its main menu theme for like 15 minutes.

"Oh shit."

'What?"

"What the fuck are we watching?"

"The menu."

"But there's no food there."

Shaking her head, Ariana switches the movies out and _How High _begins to play.

"I'm sooooooooooo hungry."

Just then the doorbell rang and Alex jumps up and runs down the steps opening the door wide she smiles at the pizza guy.

"Hey."

"Ugh, hey."

"You gonna eat that?"

Looking at the pizza in his hand, he shakes his head, "Didn't you order it?"

"Perhaps." Smirking because she can feel her eyes squinting.

Pushing her girlfriend out of the way she hands the delivery guy the money and grabs the food. "Sorry, about that sir."

Turning on his heel, he mutters "Potheads."

Closing the door, Alex remarks, "Screw you!"

Rolling her eyes she takes the food upstairs and Alex follows. Grabbing drinks she returns to the room finding her girlfriend in only her bra and sweatpants.

"What are you doing?"

"I got hot."

Glancing at the clock, Ariana notes that it's 7:30, her parents should be calling her in an hour or two for a good night phone call. As if she's 12 or something.

Grabbing a slice and a chicken wing, she relaxes into Alex's side and moans appreciatively.

"This is thee best pizza I've ever had."

"It must be, you only moan like that when I'm-" Making her point, she makes the gesture with her fingers before placing a V over her mouth and sticks her tongue out, moving it all around like a snake.

"God, you're so immature. Why am I dating you again?" She asks laughing lightly.

"Because, you love me."

"Nope."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea-" Shrieking Ariana succumbs quickly as Alex rolls on top of her and pins her hands above her head. Letting one hand go down to her sides she begins to tickle her girlfriend while her own hips pin Ariana's down into the bed.

"Say you love me, and I'll stop."

Thrashing around, "Never!"

Smirking she brings her hand up and tickles her arm pits.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Biting her lip from the pain and pleasure of it, she bucks her hips into Alex. "Te amo y te quiero. Tú eres mi todo". There I said it."

"Ari…you're so sexy when you speak Spanish." Her eyes glaze over and she softly grinds down on her.

Kissing her lips she let's go of Ariana's arms which quickly wrap around her body, quickly moving, her hands splayed against Alex's abs moving over her ribcage and finally meeting her boobs. She moves her hands under her bra brushing stiff nipples.

"Don't you wanna take it off me?"

"No, I'm in a hurry." She breathes out against her neck.

"We have all night and tomorrow."

"That's true." Reaching around she unhooks it and trails the straps down releasing the mounds she worshipped daily. The pizza, movie and bud quickly forgotten.

**MEANWHILE**…

"She hasn't returned my phone call."

"Britt, she'll be fine. She's smart. She's probably hanging out with Alex."

"That doesn't explain her not calling me back. I mean what could she be doing?"

"Well she's a teenager, she's got a girlfriend, she's home alone. I can't think of a single thing."

Pinching her wife, Brittany turned her head to look out the taxi window.

"I was only kidding, besides we'll be home soon." Checking her watch, she reaches over and grabs her wife's hand running her thumb over the top she slides over and kisses her cheek. "Did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah, it was greatly deserved."

Smiling, finally getting back on Britt's good side, " Yeah, you work all the time, I just wanted you to relax and not have to deal with our kids."

"They're not bad."

"I know, just that sometimes their presence just kills the mood."

"Ha, I understand."

Still holding hands they pull up in front of their house and see that Alex's car is in the driveway.

"See, I told you she was fine."

Opening the door they notice the lights are off downstairs and Britt calls out to her daughter. Not hearing an answer, she calls again. Giving Santana a pointed look, she climbs the stairs slowly. Walking down the hallway they're in front of Ariana's bedroom.

"Ari?" She knocks and opens the door.

"Oh, God, Alex, keep going, keep going…"

Moaning loudly then biting her lip, Ariana has Alex's hair in her fist, grinding her pelvis into her girlfriends face rapidly. Ariana squirms, bucking, making soft mews as her girl plays her.

Finally having the strength to open her eyes to look at what Alex is doing, she sees her mother and scrambles to push Alex out of the way from in between her legs.

"What are you…" Alex asks before seeing the fear in her eyes and turns her head towards the door.

It took a fraction of a second for Alex and Ariana to realize they weren't alone. Alex hopped up and grabbed her shirt forgetting her bra and slipped her pants back on. Ariana just scrambled for the sheets and covered herself up. Alex was looking for her shoes when she and Santana both noticed the bong in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" Santana yelled. Brittany was still in shock. Her little girl, her baby, having sex and smoking pot? Granted, she wasn't an angel when she was younger, and she wasn't naïve about teenagers, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Santana asks again, holding the glass up, making the water slosh around, "What is this?" Moving further into the room, she's looking between Ariana and Alex and she wants an answer.

"It's a bong." Ariana is quiet and holding her head down in shame.

"Is it yours?" Posing the question to Ariana.

"It's mine." Alex speaks up. Her cheeks are still blood red from the barge in and she's wringing her fingers together in a hole at the bottom of her shirt. Ariana thinks she's absolutely adorable in this state, but she can't process it because of the fear running through her right now.

"Alex, I think you should go." Brittany finally speaks up and moves from the doorway. Santana just looks at Britt and Britt stares back, some kind of unspoken agreement. Ariana takes note, her parents were always doing that little eye dance.

Alex starts to move for the door before turning her body slightly away from the adults and mouths 'text me'.

"She won't be texting anybody. She's grounded until I say."

Alex blushes even more and moves to the door. Santana calls out "I'm telling your parents." Mentally cursing herself that they should of just smoked at her house and her girlfriend for not knowing when her parents were coming home. She sees Mrs. Pierce-Lopez at the bottom of the steps and she apologizes.

"I'm so sorry, and I didn't mean to bring that stuff into your house. It was my entire fault. Please don't punish Ari and please don't tell my moms."

Stopping her daughters' girlfriend from rambling, "We're not gonna tell your parents. But we are disappointed in you girls."

"Ohmygod." Breathing out, "Thank you so much."

Smiling small, she leads Alex out and walking back in the house she can hear Santana yelling at their daughter in Spanish and English. She's glad the twins aren't here.

"...I can't believe you! Bringing an illegal drug into this house. And really a towel under the door to block the smell? You thought you were so clever, huh? You would have been better off smoking in your bathroom with your shower on and opened the window in there. Then placing a wet towel under the door and then a dry one on top!"

Ariana couldn't believe her mom. How did she know all these tricks to not smell pot smoke. "How…how do you know what to do?"

Taken aback, Santana was flushed. This brought back all these memories of herself at Ari's age. She couldn't just tell her daughter she used to smoke pot, she had to be a responsible adult and punish her.

"Research. Now put some clothes on." Walking over to her desk, she grabbed her daughters' phone and the bag of weed. "I'll dispose of this."

Ariana was floored. Throwing on some clothes, she contemplated outing her mother to be the pothead she thought she was. Or, maybe she should just try and ignore it and get through this punishment. She really wanted to call Alex and tell her, but her phone was gone.

"_Fuck_."

'My computer!' she thought. Only Santana was way ahead of her as she walked back into her room and grabbed the Mac off the desk.

"Ma! Are you serious? You can't take everything!" Santana gave her a look that told her 'watch and see'.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to smoke in my house _mi hija_."

* * *

><p>4 days and 6 failed attempts to see Alex later, Ariana was pissed. No, she was more than pissed. Her parents were watching her like hawks. Her door was always open now and she couldn't leave the house unless it was for work and even then she couldn't use her car, she had to be dropped off and picked up. Her little brothers had got wind of her punishment and teased her mercilessly.<p>

"Ari got in trouble! Ari got in trouble!" Sticking their tongues out and making faces.

"Screw you guys." Throwing her middle finger up to them they ran towards their mom and grabbed onto her hips. "MOMMY! Ari gave us the bird! And she cursed at us!"

Glaring at Ariana, Santana asked her "Are you not in enough trouble? Apologize."

Breathing deeply to try and control her rage, she quickly apologizes and turns around stomping to her room. Overhearing her mom talk to the twins, "…she's just a big baby."

* * *

><p>Getting ready for work, she put on her polo and grabbed her name tag. Running a hand through her un-tame hair, only for it to fall right back where it was, "This shit is so frustrating."<p>

"Mom, I'm ready to go." She walked into her parent's bedroom looking for Brittany. "Hey, I'm gonna be late, and I can't afford another -" Stopping her train of thought she spots her baggie on their dresser. She brings her fingers to her mouth, should she grab it now? Will they notice that it's gone? Oh, fuck, of course they would know. This was just a plan to get her in even more trouble. Walking closer to the goods, she notices some of it is missing. "No way…"

Jumping out of her skin, her mom is at the door. "Ready to go?"

She puts on her best smile, but she's sure she just looks nervous. "Yup."

Brittany grabs the keys and kisses Santana bye. Her daughter is still moody over not being able to see her girlfriend and just nods at Santana before leaving. Both in the car Brittany turns the music low, a sign she wants to talk.

"Hun, you know she's only doing it because she's disappointed in what she saw."

"Mom, have you ever smoked?"

Breathing softly, she's not going to lie. But she isn't gonna tell the whole truth. "Yes, I have. Once, and I didn't even inhale. Actually I didn't even smoke it. Your mother shotgunned it to me."

Smiling, "It's whatever mom. I just feel like it's not that big of a deal and she's freaking out about it…wait, ma smoked?" Realization hitting her, "Mom? I can't believe that, she's like the biggest hypocrite ever!"

Brittany did not mean for that to slip and Santana was gonna kill her. "She doesn't smoke it anymore. And that was the one time she did. And it was at a party!" Sighing, she was running out of things to make Santana seem more innocent than she was.

"Yeah, whatever!" Dropping the subject, she wished she could tell Alex this. She would freak, she was always trying to tell Ariana her moms used to smoke. Thinking about the time Alex came over baked, before her moms left for some stupid work party, her girlfriend was chiefin hard. She used the excuse of allergies for the red eyes, but when Ariana slipped on her socks, Alex burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Santana just raised an eyebrow and kissed Ariana goodbye. She would have asked questions, but she was already late.

"_Oh my god. You are the biggest idiot."_

"_What?" Finally calming down from her laughter, Alex could barely breathe. _

"_You are so fucking baked. And you were around my parents. They totally knew."_

'_I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help it. You slipped and it was funny. Besides, your moms probably smoked in high school and college too. Especially Santana, I know she smoked. She just has that look. Your mom is so hot."_

"_Don't ever say that around me again. Ugh, total turn off. Besides you don't know that they did and if they did smoke that doesn't make it okay to be high around them." _

_Alex wasn't even paying attention to her. She was staring at the ceiling. "Babe, when did that elephant get up there? _

_Rolling her eyes, she joined her girlfriend on the bed and breathed in her scent, noting 'weed and vanilla' mixed better than thought. "Listen, to me. You are not subtle whatsoever. Don't pull that shit again." Kissing her cheek she finally relaxed. _

Finally reaching her job Ariana got out. "I get out at 5."

"Okay, have a good day at work. Love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>She had been at her job for two hours. She was growing restless. Not many customers were coming in and it had her playing on her friends ITouch, she had just gotten a high score on Fruit Ninja.<p>

"I got a better score than that on my first try."

Not looking up, "Please, you don't even know-"

Alex kisses her cheek and she finally realizes who it is and Ariana is ecstatic. "Babe! God, I hate my mom. I tried to see you, but like she's watching me like a hawk and I can't get out or even call you and I have so much to tell you!"

Seeing her girlfriend ramble on was cute but she missed her lips. Stopping her she kisses her on the mouth, tongue and lips all involved as she paws at her ass and she can't believe nobodies walked in and disrupted them yet. Moaning low in her throat she pulls away and smiles.

"I missed you so much. I was worried your mom was gonna like kill me or some shit. She was so mad."

"I know. I missed you too. Is that why you came down to visit me?"

"Duh, plus this was the one day I could get out. My mom kind of found out about me getting you in trouble. She thinks I got you in trouble because I was over there, not because of the pot and stuff. That would have been way worse."

"Well aren't you lucky. My mom is still all over me. I swear when I go home she's gonna give me a drug test or some shit."

"Aww, babe." Kissing me again to ease the pain. "Look, do you think I could sneak over tonight? I know it's dangerous, but I miss you."

Biting her lip, it was dangerous. Not the getting to her room part, that was the easy. Ariana was worried about her ma. Whatever, she thought, she was screwed either way.

"Yeah, come on over tonight. At like one, everyone should be sleep. My brothers have a hockey game tomorrow, so I doubt mom will let them stay up. If my window is open that means the coast is clear, if it's closed go home." Looking up at her girlfriend, "I love you so much, you have no idea." Mumbling into her skin she smiles.

"You wanna go for a quicke?"

Scoffing at her girlfriend, "So much for the romance!"

In a fake southern accent, "Darling I'm only kidding. I love you. I love you more than anything, in the history of ever. I don't wanna let you go. Was that romantic enough?"

"Yes ma'am." Leading her to the back of the store, she called for break and headed for the bathroom.

Pushing her up against the wall the cool tile against her back, she instantly relaxes and melts into Alex's hand. Ariana gasped as Alex's hand found her way under her polo, brushing over her stomach, Alex's lips tracing over her jawline and lower to bite at her collarbone. Ariana struggles not to be so loud, but she knows that's her _spot_. "A-Alex" She stumbles and whines out as Alex's hand cups her through her jeans and quickly finds the button and jeans undoing those in record time. She pushes right under the waistband of her panties and this time Alex roughly clutches her breasts. "Unh" She breathes out at the delicious friction, bucking her hips unable to control herself from responding to quickly. Alex paused to look Ariana's face. Her mouth was slack jawed and her eyes were shut, tilting her head to the ceiling. She was gorgeous like this. "You're so beautiful."

"Stop being a sap and _fuck_ me. We have like 5 minutes left."

Rolling her eyes she plunges two fingers into her, she watched her bite her lip and try and hide another moan.

With every stroke of Alex's fingers, she felt it building and building. With a simple flick of her thumb Ariana was cumming. She thought _this_ is what she wanted. With her breath hitching, she ended her climax, pushing her hips into Alex, a repressed cry being forced from her by the overwhelming pleasure crashing on her. She felt Alex's lips leave her neck and the fingers that were in her leave her body.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"About what?" Her breath evening out as she walked to the mirror to tidy up she spotted the light bruises slowly becoming darker.

"Oh my God."

"Babe, I couldn't control myself. It just happened."

"I'm dead. I really hope you're happy because I'm dead."

"You're not dead, look put some make up on it and you'll be fine. "

Shaking her head, her situation just kept getting worse and worse. Looking at her watch she had an hour to go. "I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Kissing her lips and then her hickeys, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you tonight." Running her hands over her bruised flesh, it was so not fine.

* * *

><p>Britt was finally home from dropping their daughter off and she was nervous.<p>

"Hey, babe." Santana said seductively.

"Hey." Smiling small she made her way to the bedroom.

"What's the matter?"

"How long are you going to punish Ari?" Britt bit her lip.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about a date."

"I think you're being a hypocrite and you need to loosen up."

Taking a step back. "Are you kidding me? Where is that even coming from? Why would I be a hypocrite? She doesn't know I used to smoke."

Looking at the ground, she slowly met her wife's eyes. "I just think that maybe you should lessen her punishment. Let her have phone back and stuff."

"You told her didn't you?"

"It just slipped I swear. I didn't mean to. She asked me if I ever did and I told her I did it once…with you, by accident. "

'Dammit, B. Now when she gets home, she's gonna be all smug and throw it in my face."

"Hey, even if you are totally ruining her life right now you know she respects you."

Breathing heavily, she sighs against Brittany. "I know, and I do feel bad about punishing her, but like if I don't it might seem as if I want her to do that stuff and I don't."

Understanding her wife she just holds her tighter and rubs a hand up and down her back.

"Well are you gonna throw it away?"

"Well I already 'got rid' of some of the evidence. "Making quotations.

Raising her eyebrows, "You smoked some?"

"Yeah, I mean I had to get rid of it somehow, and I couldn't just waste it by throwing it down the toilet. And B, this stuff is really good. Like _really good_. Like over the years they updated the old weed to this super strong awesome strain."

Curious, she grabbed the bag and took a deep breath. "Wow." Raising her eyebrows she coughed a little.

"Did you wanna help me destroy this?"

"I don't know San. It doesn't feel right."

"It'll feel better if you smoke with me." Nuzzling her neck and cheek she heard Britt sigh, and she knew she had her.

"Okay! Only 2 hits, for old times' sake, but only because we do have to get rid of it."

Breaking the silence she grabbed her daughters bong and bud and broke it up. She let Britt take the first hit.

"Oh, wow." She got out between her coughing fit.

"I know right!" Taking in a smooth hit, she lets it out blowing right back at Brittany.

"God San, this is so bad."

Checking the time on her clock, she notes to Britt "You have like 3 hours for this shit to wear off." Taking another hit she does some tricks she didn't even know she could still do.

"Okay, I can pull it off." She's giggling at nothing now, and Santana remembers how Britt used to get when she was high. Feeling her hands beginning to wander on her hips and on her lap, she smiles to herself.

* * *

><p>Stunned and still a little high she rolls over and sees Britt with a lazy smile on her face and sweat on her brow.<p>

"Britt that was amazing. That thing you did with your tongue where you" twirling her finger in the air "was amazing. Thank You."

Laughing she turns into Santana's side. "Are you hungry?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Come on." Pulling her up, she grabbed some clothes as Santana did the same. They're cooking and singing to the radio when the door slams shut. Ariana stands there and can't believe what she sees. Expecting some kind of emergency as to why her mom didn't pick her up at five, like she said she would. No, they're in here dancing and singing and cooking.

_What the actual fuck_.

"Oh, you're home! Wait, how'd you get home? It's only… 6:15" Brittany asks seriously. She never was too good at faking being sober.

"Yeah. I am. I tried calling you guys from my friends' phone but you never answered and when he needed to leave I just called Alex and she dropped me off."

"Oh…" Hearing their daughter go up the stairs she turns to Santana. "Sanny, you have to talk to her."

"Why do I have to talk to her, you were the one who didn't pick her up."

"Please, I'm not good at this. Besides, I'm still high."

"And, I'm not?"

"Your eyes aren't even red!"

"Whatever Britt. I'll go up there when she calms down." Going to her own bedroom she finds some eye drops and applies them.

* * *

><p>Stomping up the stairs she reaches her room and slams her door shut. Running her hands through her hair, she was fuming. She couldn't wait until tonight. She lay on her bed and wondered when this week from hell would stop kicking her ass.<p>

Knocking lightly Santana opened up her door, "No nakedness, right?" Her poor attempt at a joke made Ariana roll her eyes and scoff. "What do you want?"

"Don't start with the attitude. We made a mistake with the time. Dinner is ready. And you're still grounded, keep this door open."

"Ma!"

Turning back around, "I'm sorry about my crappy attitude and I apologize. Today was a bad day at work and I just lashed out. Hey, tonight I'll put the twins to bed and everything. You guys work way too hard and I love ya too much." Using her perfect smile and tilting her head just so. Santana just smiled and was finally happy that Ariana was getting it through her thick skull.

"God, I just love ya kids!" Kissing her on the forehead dramatically. Turning away only to turn right back again. "Where'd you get that bruise from?"

"What bruise?"

"That one on your neck. Oh there's two there." Reaching to touch them Ariana slinked back.

Reaching up to her neck she quickly covered the dark marks against her skin. How could she forget to out the make-up on. "My straightener got me." Praying to all that is holy, she hoped Santana would believe her horrible, made-up-on-the-spot, shitty excuse.

"Oh, be more careful. You're a klutz just like your momma."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, this relieved and confirmed. Unbeknownst to Santana, her daughter knew. Her daughter knew everything. Santana's eyes were redder than the devil's and if her mom was sober, that hickey would have been discovered the second she walked in, especially since she wasn't supposed to be seeing Alex, she was _grounded_.

* * *

><p>After dinner was served and the twins were put down before they could have dessert. "That's not fair! We want dessert!<p>

"What did I say dweebs?" Huffing loudly, they laid in bed and tried not to whine. "That's what I thought. Now the next time I go to the toy store you guys can get anything you want under thirty bucks."

"Earlier you said fifty!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! I remember!"

"Fine, fourty?"

"Deal."

Finally content they dreamt and she crept out slowly. Looking at her clock it was only 10. Her parents were downstairs all wrapped up in each other watching television and she had to admit they were really cute when they were all lovey dovey. She silently wished her and Alex would be this cute when they were old. But thinking about her parents had her thinking about what they did. Gathering herself she went into their room and found the bag after about 5 minutes of searching.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Out of the eighth she and Alex had about a gram of the Kush and a small nugget of the Pineapple Express.

_My parents smoked all my weed._

_My parents smoked all my weed. _

Okay they didn't literally smoke all of it, there was one baby nugget left. But seriously, this shit would give her a buzz and with Alex's tolerance she would need at least three of these. She was still taking it, even if it was small. It was still weed her girlfriend paid for.

"Fuck me." With the pathetic nugget she walked back into her room, and got ready for Alex's arrival. Turning on her television, which she was surprised wasn't unplugged and hauled away she lay down and accidently fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke, it was a little after 12:30. Her window was still open but her television was off and her door was closed. She was guessing her parents came in to check on her.<p>

"PSS'T! PSS'T" Looking out the window, she saw her girlfriend. "Are you gonna come down?"

"I thought you were coming up!" Speaking with that yelling/whispering thing.

"No, I changed my mind. Come down! Pleaseeeeeee."

"Alright, alright. Give me five."

"I'll be in my car."

Her t-shirt she was sleeping in was suffice, but she couldn't go out in just her underwear as pants. Throwing on some jeans with holes in the knees, her moccasins on, her maroon beanie, and one of her girlfriend's hoodies she always left at her house, she was ready. Climbing down outside her window was a piece of cake. She and Alex actually made a makeshift ladder from some materials in her garage one lazy Sunday. Getting to the bottom and making it across the lawn to the driveway, she reached Alex's car and got in. It smelled dank and skunky, no matter how many air fresheners she had given her. Leaning over the console she kissed her lazily. Pulling back Ariana and Alex both had stupid grins on their face or what they would like to call '_their –n- love'_ look. "Why did you drag me out here?"

"Because I didn't wanna hang out in your room. Especially after the last time, besides we wouldn't be able to do anything without fear of waking people in the house up." Waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh please, your just as louds as me. I don't wanna hear it." Running her fingers through Alex's hair, relaxing them both.

"So were just driving around the city?"

"Problem?"

"Nope. But we could just go to your house."

"I'll see about it." Waiting a good five minutes before she spoke again. "Ari."

"What?"

"Speak Spanish to me."

"Te amo y el hecho de que me habla española se convierte en ti. Usted tiene el pelo suave como. Y la piel suave." Heavy with the accent her abuela made sure she perfected, she grazes Alex's ear moving to her jaw to nip at the soft skin, landing on her neck.

Alex is grateful for the red light as Ariana sucks on the skin there.

"Are you trying to get me back for what I did earlier? Speaking of which, what did your mom say about your hickey? I see you haven't covered it up."

Letting go with a pop "Oh, you're never gonna believe it."

"I'm sure I will. "

"No, I'm serious. After you dropped me off from work, when I got home, my moms' were high. Red eyes, serious smell walking past their bedroom and when my mom went and got me for dinner she didn't even notice what they were. She believed my shit story about burning myself with my straightener. This is all that's left of the pot." Pulling a small baggy out of her pocket she dropped it on Alex's lap. Alex picked up the baggie and felt around.

"What the hell? That shit was expensive."

"Babe! My parents were smoking! Don't think about how much you paid!"

"It's kind of hard not to. It was my money."

Grabbing her hand to calm her down, they pulled into Alex's driveway and made their way around back where they climbed into Alex's bedroom.

"Do you know what this means? My parents totally can't get mad at me for smoking. If they did, they would be the biggest fucking hypocrites ever."

"How are you going to get them to admit they smoked our shit? They can just say they threw it out and then conversation is over."

"I know, which is why I'll guilt it out of them. I know my moms and I know how they act. The next time they see me they'll think of how they grounded me for smoking and then smoked our stuff. I'll be a free woman and they can't say shit!"

"What if it doesn't work? If your guilt trip isn't as powerful as your making it out to be?"

"It will be. I'm very persuasive."

Alex just shrugged her shoulders and turned on _Hey Arnold_ from her computer. Laying in between Ariana's legs she lit her bowl and relaxed.

"I still don't know how your parents are oblivious to you smoking. It's like super obvious." Glancing around the room she took in a Bob Marley poster, the _Chronic_ album on her desk, the pot leaf sticker on her skateboard in the corner. Pointing to the Jamaican flag colored converses, "You're not even Jamaican."

"Whatever. They just happen to be my favorite colors. So, yeah."

"Yeahhhh. Don't get too fucked up. You have to drive me back."

"I'm cool."

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling, Santana was sleep, but Brittany lay awake. She couldn't believe Santana had convinced her to smoke their daughter's pot. Smoking was the reason they were punishing Ari for. She would not be a hypocrite. She has to come clean…<p>

"Sanny, wake up."

Not getting a response, she slapped her.

"Shit Britt! What is it?"

"We need to confess."

Sleep still clouding her brain. "What are you talking about?"

"Ari. We smoked her weed and now we can't punish her. We'll be hypocrites. I can't go through life with that on my shoulders. She's our baby girl and I can't do it. We need to tell her."

Keeping her eyes closed Santana just rolls further into Britt's side and agrees, anything just to go back to sleep. "You and your bleeding heart. We can apologize to her tomorrow morning. We'll even give her stuff back. Just let me go back to sleep." Mumbling her words into Brittany.

Looking at the clock she would tell her first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"Can you drive me home now?"<p>

"But, I'm so relaxed."

"What did I tell you? Besides I wanna get home before dusk. Or did you forget I'm not even supposed to be out?"

"Ugh, but I don't want you to leave."

"Please? I'll let you sleep over as soon as my plan works."

"That stupid plan."

Mocking sadness, she began to put her clothes back on and remained silent.

"Baby, your plan isn't stupid. I was just kidding."

"…"

"So, now we're gonna play the silent game?"

"…"

"I said I was sorry, I was just joking."

"Take me home."

The ride to her house was silent and fairly quick. At four in the morning everybody was sleep.

"Are you gonna be mad at me the whole time?"

"No, I'm just showing you how talented I am. You believed I was actually mad at you, when really I was just acting; which just goes to show you how my parents will react when I hit them later today." Smiling as she proved her point she kissed her girlfriends' nose and exited the car.

* * *

><p>The next morning she puts her plan into action. Waking up early she gets the twins ready for their game and even drops them off. Returning home her moms are waiting for her.<p>

"We need to talk to you."

Okay, she was supposed to say that. This wasn't part of her plan, but she could fix it.

"Look, if I'm gonna be grounded for another month, I just wanted to say I learned my lesson and I will never smoke or bring that horrible drug back into the house. I don't know what I was thinking. I… I totally disrespected our home and I know you guys would never do anything like that here. I mean I was just experimenting, like you guys did that _one_ time But instead of getting over this… this phase, I fell to become another teenage statistic. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm sure you disposed of the weed and my bong respectively." Adding some tears at the end of her confession, she paused and hoped they fell for it.

"Actually we have to come clean about some things." Brittany spoke up. "Honey, you know we love you, more than you'll ever know, but we're not as innocent as we seem."

"Look, we' Stuttering on her words, suddenly speechless around her daughter. "We smoked your weed."

"Ohmygod." Gasping loudly and just a little over the top Ariana put a hand to her mouth and slinked away. "You guys _smoked_?"

"Yeah, honey, we are not proud at all for what we did."

"But it just happened. We fell back into our old ways. Please say you'll forgive us."

Ariana was smooth. It had worked perfectly. Looking smug, she took in the site of her parents. Her mom had unshed tears in her eyes and her ma looked down in shame. They were genuinely sorry...

"We only punished you because that's what parents are supposed to do. "

And now she felt sorry. Where had this guilt come from? They make mistakes too, and she felt a little sorry.

"It's okay you guys." Hugging her parents close. "Look, I don't care if you smoke or not and honestly it's none of my business if you do. I love you just the same if not more. "

Taken aback by their daughters' honesty, Brittany and Santana were in shock. They hugged her close and kissed her forehead. Smiling, "Wow, we raised an awesome little girl."

"Am I still grounded?"

Grinning at her daughter, "I guess not. Here's your phone and your laptop is back in your room."

"Can I close my door now?"

Throwing her head back in laughter, "Not when Alex is here!"


End file.
